1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic image reproducing apparatus, and particularly relates to an endoscopic image reproducing apparatus that can determine at which position and from which direction of an object to be examined an endoscopic image is photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope apparatuses which include an endoscope that obtains an observed image by inserting an insertion portion into an object to be observed, and a display section that displays the observed image, have been generally used. The objects to be observed include the interiors of structures such as piping and engines, besides the interiors of body cavities. Especially at the time of inspection of the interior of piping, an endoscope that has a long insertion portion is used. When the shape of piping is complicated and long, it is difficult to find the position and the direction of the distal end of the insertion portion as the endoscope is inserted.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-133687 discloses an art that can grasp the position and the direction of the distal end of an insertion portion by mounting a triaxial acceleration sensor at the distal end of the insertion portion and providing an insertion distance detecting section that measures a moving length of the distal end of the insertion portion.
Meanwhile, in an actual inspection of the object to be examined such as piping, an inspector sometimes does not perform a detailed inspection at an inspection site, but photographs a general image of the object to be examined and only records the image as a moving image file by using a moving image recording function, due to time constraints, and thereafter, reproduces the image file to perform a detailed inspection.